Burning Protector (Three-Shot)
by 11JJ11
Summary: As a shiny Rowlet, Apollo's fate seemed to be sealed from the moment he hatched: to be a mere item for a rare Pokemon collector. But upon meeting Artemis, a free-spirited Litten, Apollo gets a chance at freedom. This fic follows the lives of these Pokemon, whose feelings grow right alongside themselves. [FlamingArrowShipping, DecidueyeXIncineroar.]
1. Return the Favor

**Speech Key:**

"Words like this are human speech," Both humans and Pokemon can understand this.

"Pikapi pika!" Words like this are Pokemon noises– what humans hear when Pokemon talk. Only Pokemon understand this.

'Words like this,' Is translated Pokemon speech. Humans only hear noises, while the Pokemon understand one another.

* * *

 **This two-shot is written for** _Vulaan Kulaas_ **. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Part One – Return the Favor**

Her eyes were like the moon.

Soft, golden, unblinking as she stared through the bars of my home. She had made no noises upon entering– yet I had awoken as if I had sensed her presence. She didn't say a word, simply stared at me, and I nervously ruffled my feathers. Her nose twitched at the action, flicking a tail.

My gaze shifted away from her eyes, and I slowly took in the rest of her form. Her body was a sleek black, her fur smooth and well kept. Red markings highlighted her face and legs, the color standing out in the darkness of the night. I tilted my head slightly, having never seen a creature quite like her before. She slowly paced around my barred home, paws making no noise as she studied me.

'For a caged bird, you are sure calm,' She spoke at last, her voice gentle. Her tone carried a soft purr, a sound I wasn't quite use to.

'What are you?' I asked, clicking my beak uncertainly.

She laughed as I asked this, running a paw over her whiskers. 'I am a Litten,' She replied, though the word meant little to me. 'And you, little Rowlet, are different from your kind.'

Rowlet? Yes, that was something I knew– it was what my master had called me.

'There are more of my kind?' I asked. My master had called me rare, one of a kind– I had thought there were no others like me.

Litten purred again, and I found the sound comforting. 'Yes, I have met several of your kind, but...' She scanned me with those moon-like eyes. 'But none of them share your coloring, and I know what that means. You, little Rowlet, are a shiny.'

Shiny...? Yes, the term did sound familiar as well. Had master called me that before? I glanced down at my teal feathers, twitching slightly. Was coloring really that important...? Did these feathers really make me that different...? I glanced back at Litten, who was once more pacing my cage.

'Why are you in my master's home?' I asked her. I knew that humans tended to be wary when others entered their homes uninvited.

Litten laughed. 'Because of you.'

'M-me?' I asked, stunned. Suddenly she leapt up, causing me to recoil as she landed on my cage, claws out. I fell off of my perch, landing on the wire bottom. I watched as Litten struggled to get a grip on the cage, teeth gritting together.

'Yes,' She grunted out. 'You. Did you think I would just sit here when a fellow Pokemon is caged?'

I blinked, watching as she pawed at the door of my cage. She let out a low growl when she noticed a small lock on it, preventing anyone but master from opening it. She adjusted her grip on the cage so she wouldn't fall, and turned to studied the lock.

'Oh no, I am just fine,' I told the Litten as she pawed at the lock. 'This is my home, I have lived here for many many days-weeks!'

Litten had pinned the lock between her two paws, studying the keyhole. 'I see, so I'm presuming you hatched here then?'

I paused, thinking. 'No– I hatched somewhere dark, but then Master came,' I hadn't thought much on the times in the dark. Had there been other eggs...? Yes, I think so. I remembered the laughing, the happy laughing the humans had made when I had hatched. 'They were glad to see me, and then Master had brought me here,' I smiled up at Litten. 'I like it here, I can see the moon.'

I pointed out the window with my wing, where the half moon could be seen rising in the sky.

Litten glanced that way for a moment, before turning her attention back on the lock. One of her claws started to glow with a Scratch attack, and she slipped it into the keyhole, wiggling it around.

'I see, you have the worse kind of human then,' She said, and I blinked in surprise. They had been good to me! 'They have taken away your freedom– long before you even hatched. Don't worry little Rowlet, I intend to get you out of here.'

'N-no!' I cried, wings spread out in alarm.

'Shhh!' She hissed, claw still in the lock.

'Th-this is my home! This is where I belong! Y-you can't make me leave!' I cried, lowering my tone slightly. 'I– I don't want to leave!'

'Yes!' Litten cried, and the lock popped open. She withdrew her claw, pawing the lock off of the door. She leapt off of the cage, looking at me through the bars. 'No creature deserves to be caged, Rowlet. Do you want to know why you're happy here?' She pointed towards the open window with a claw. 'Because you've never been outside. You have lived your whole life as a prisoner, and you don't know anything different.'

I looked towards the window, the moon rising higher. I had seen many Pokemon flying free out there throughout my days, but...

'I–' I began, but she cut me off.

She swiped at the door of my cage, and the it swung open. I hesitantly hopped towards the opening, watching her uncertainly. She regarded me with those beautiful eyes, before sighing.

'If this is the life you want– to be the object of some collector– then I won't stop you,' She turned towards the open window. 'But don't decide until you've tasted of freedom as well, little shiny. You may be happy, but eventually...' She shook her head. 'You'll realize just how precious freedom is.'

With that she bolted towards the window, clearly ready to leave.

'W-wait,' I called, and I stumbled out of the cage. She turned, watching as I uncertainly clawed at the ground with my talons, then I looked up at her. She was silent, regarding me for a moment. She leapt up onto the windowsill, looking out. She fluffed up her fur for a moment, looking up at the moon, then finally back at me.

That's when I realized her eyes were _more_ beautiful than the moon.

With a flick of her tail, she jumped out of the window, gone.

I stood there for a moment, gazing at where her silhouette had been before. I hopped over to the window, standing where she had stood. The wind blew through my feathers, and for the first time I truly looked outside.

Human buildings, many of them. Street lights lit the pavement, roads crisscrossed through the many buildings– and I didn't know what to make of it. I could only stare out at the world I had never seen before, it was so much bigger than I had imagined. There was the moon– my loyal friend– lighting up this new world before me. The scent of salt passed my nose, and I forced myself to look beyond the human city.

Though I did not know what it was called at the time, I knew that I loved the ocean the moment I saw it. The gentle waves beyond the city, the calm waters reflecting the moon, going on for what looked like to be forever.

I turned back and looked over master's home. The small cage I had dwelled in for so long– currently empty. Should I stay in this small room that I knew so well, or go out into a world that begged to be explored?

Taking in a deep breath, I turned to face the open window. I spread open my wings, feeling the wind rushed through me. I felt my heart racing– and I knew that I belonged out there– in the wind.

Eyes closed, I jumped out the window, wings open to the wind. I let out a small gasp as I felt the air rushing between my talons and feathers, and I flapped my wings. Each beat took me higher into the sky, and I opened my eyes. The world was rushing below me, and I was only going higher.

I stopped flapping my wings, gliding above the human town for a moment. There was a feeling in my heart, one I couldn't describe– but it just felt right.

Was this the "freedom" Litten had told me of?

The moon shone overhead, and as I looked up at it, I made my decision.

I flew away from Master's house– and never looked back.

* * *

'Give me back my berry!' I shouted as I flew after the two fleeing shapes below me.

'Hehe!' One of the black creatures laughed, my Sitrus berry clutched between his jaws.

The second creature waved his tail tauntingly. 'Come get it, sparkle-feathers!'

The two Rattatas burst out laughing, running even faster than before. I let out a low growl, and began to form a Leafage at the two dark types.

It had been nearly four months since I had gotten my freedom– I knew by the way the moon changed. I loved my new life– but unfortunately freedom was not an easy life to live– especially for a "shiny" like me.

My feathers were not only a different coloring– but they shone when light hit them. That meant that every time I flew out into the sun I basically glowed, meaning that everyone could see me. This had lead to every kind of trouble– Pokemon were able to spot me with ease, the larger ones able to bully my food from me. Smaller ones could see me coming, so I couldn't try to steal food from them.

And then there were the humans.

The mere sight of me sent the hairless Passimians into a frenzy. They would stare at me when they first spotted me, as if they couldn't believe their eyes, then they would cry out. Whether it was cries of excitement, surprise, or joy; it didn't matter. It was loud, and it meant there was a fight coming.

They'd throw out whatever Pokemon they carried on them– all with the intentions of adding me to their collections.

But I had my freedom, and I had no intentions of losing it.

I never fought fair, but considering I was much weaker than the human trained Pokemon I didn't see how it was a problem. Flying was my best advantage– making it easy to avoid attacks from grounded Pokemon. My strategy was simple– dodge for as long as I could– then purposely take a weak hit.

Thinking they were gaining the advantage, the humans would typically order a close ranged attack after that– which was just what I wanted. As soon as my opponent would get close to me I would unleashed my Astonish attack.

It wasn't the strongest move, but it had never failed me. They would always be caught off guard– recoil at the sight of my ghostly face. It was those few moments that Astonish bought me that were the most important– leave them too startled to attack– and flee.

Perhaps it would be better if I learned how to battle more– but my strategy always worked, so I didn't see the problem.

Besides, I had found a way to avoid most humans– come out at night. Not only was there no sun to shine on my feathers and give me away, but I was able to see my beautiful moon just by looking up.

But when I was looking at the moon, I wasn't thinking of the moon. I was thinking... of her.

Unfortunately nighttime did not solve all of my problems. I was not the only Pokemon that came out at night– and the Rattatas that scurried through the darkness loved to steal a meal from an unsuspecting Pokemon.

In other words, me.

I released the Leafage at the two Rattatas that had stolen my berry, the flurry of leaves scattering them. I let out a huff as I watched them tumble across the ground, and I swooped down and landed in front of the one that had my berry. I held out one clawed leg, glaring down at him with my dark eyes.

'Give me back my berry,' I hissed. The Rattata looked up at me, eyes now nervous. He clutched the Sitrus berry tighter in his jaws, shaking his head. I growled, but still he did not release the berry. I sighed, not looking for a fight, but sometimes I got no choice, and my beak started to glow with a Peck attack.

'H-help!' The second Rattata cried as I prepared my attack.

I raised my head up, ready to strike, but froze when I heard a sound in the distance. I turned my head, listening to the sound of something running through the bushes– something much larger than a Rattata. I quickly turned back to the two thieves, who were now grinning at me.

'Heh, shouldn't have messed with us, sparkle-feathers,' One of them chuckled, and I nervously spread my wings.

'What's going on here?' A deep, female voice growled from the bushes, and the Rattatas started laughing again.

'This Rowlet is hurting us, Boss!' One cried, letting out a fake groan of pain.

The one with the berry let out a whimper. 'And stealing our food!'

'You stole _my_ food!' I snarled back, nervously eying the bushes.

The being within them shifted, then pulled out into the clearing. I felt myself paling under my feathers, stumbling back as the Pokemon stood in front of me, towering above me. She was covered in spiky black fur, bulging cheeks puffing out, sharp teeth resting between them.

The Raticate glared down at me. 'Are you hurting my boys?'

I shook nervously, having a feeling that it didn't matter what I'd say. 'They stole my food– I just want my berry back.'

She lowered herself onto all fours, glaring over me. 'No one hurts me boys and gets away with it.'

Her teeth started to glow with a Hyper Fang, and I gulped.

The Raticate sprang forward, and I sped up into the air. Her teeth snapped right where I had been moments before, and she growled. That Raticate turned her gaze skywards, watching me closely. Unlike their black fur, which blended in perfectly into the night, I was still easy to spot. The moonlight made my feathers shine, while not as bright as the sunlight, it was still enough so I couldn't hide.

A silver orb was formed in front of her mouth, and she launched the Hidden Power up at me. I swooped around the attack, quickly preparing a Leafage– but I knew it wouldn't be enough. She was clearly stronger than me, and there were the two Rattata to back her up. But... but I needed to get my berry back. It had been hard to find, and Sitrus berries were one of the most energizing berries. I couldn't just lose it after all of the work I had put into it...

"Rowl!" A second Hidden Power was launched– and this time it hit me. It burned against my feathers, and I was knocked from the sky. I let out a painful grunt as I slammed to the ground, and I heard the Raticate coming towards me.

I struggled to get to my feet, but my chest ached from where the Hidden Power had hit. How powerful was this Raticate? I couldn't be down after one hit! I needed to keep fighting– I had to get my berry!

I managed to push myself to my feet, only to be shoved back to the earth. The Raticate placed her paw on me, pinning me down. She snapped her teeth right above me, glaring down as I struggled below her.

'Such shiny feathers...' She let out a rumble in her throat. 'Perhaps I'll pull them out and use them to line my den... after I deal with you, of course.'

'L-let me go!' I rasped. 'Y-you can have the b-berry! Just l-let me go!'

She laughed. 'No one gets away with hurting my boys. It seems you didn't like my fire Hidden Power that much, I wonder how many more it would take to knock you out,' I could feel her breath on my face, and she formed another Hidden Power. 'Ah, look how your feathers gleam in the light.'

I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the attack.

'Is there a problem here, Zella?' A voice asked, and I felt Raticate stiffening up. I weakly opened one eye, trying to identify the speaker, and the Hidden Power faded away.

'Ah, Artemis,' Zella said warmly, though there was a waver in her voice. 'I'm just dealing with an intruder, that's all.'

The voice seemed unamused. 'I fail to see how attacking someone when they're down counts as dealing with an intruder– especially when moments ago it sounded like he was surrendering.'

The Raticate– Zella– loosened her grip slightly, allowing me to turn my head to locate the speaker. I felt my eyes widening as my eyes fell onto the one that Zella had called "Artemis", and I just didn't quite believe what I was seeing.

Two beautiful golden orbs, looking down at me. I never thought I would see her beautiful moon-lit gaze again...

But here she was, the same Litten that had freed me, watching me with those eyes that had refused to leave my dreams.

'H-he still hurt my boys! All for a single berry! He needs to be punished!' Zella stuttered out. She clearly didn't dare fight Artemis, but the Raticate didn't seem keen on letting me go either.

'Yet the Rattatas under your command can steal with no consequence?' Artemis asked, the Litten taking several steps closer. Zella drew back, but I didn't move, still lost in those eyes. 'Give him back the berry and leave– and I'll let this one slide.'

Zella growled slightly, glancing between the Litten and the Rattatas. One of the Rattatas had already dropped the Sitrus berry, backing away nervously. The other one soon joined him, both of them muttering apologizes– before running off into the forest. Artemis then looked up at Zella, waiting for her to leave as well.

'Wh-why should I listen to you?!' Zella snarled angrily. 'Who gave you the right to just take charge here?!'

Artemis' claws curled. 'I did not take charge– I simple keep the peace. Leave the other Pokemon alone, and I'll leave you alone.'

Zella let out a growl, and I weakly pushed myself to my feet, blinking.

'Well, I think it's time someone put you in your place!' Zella snarled– and she sprung at Artemis.

'N-no!' I cried out, but Artemis didn't seemed fazed. She calmly looked up at the incoming Raticate, baring her teeth.

Her mouth lit up with flames, the powerful Fire Fang lighting up the night. Artemis sprung up, seizing the Raticate by the back of the neck. Zella let out a painful screech as Artemis threw her to the ground with ease, despite being much smaller than the Raticate. A pair of glowing claws were raked across her back, the Litten delivering the blows with ease.

Zella's fangs glowed with a Hyper Fang. 'Curse you human-trained! Thinking you're so much better!' She crunched into Artemis' side, who took the attack with a hiss. Zella's whole body glowed with a dark aura, and she slammed into Artemis with a Pursuit attack.

"Rrr-ow!" Artemis cried as she was sent flying back, and I stiffened up, but was too weak to do anything.

Zella puffed out her chest, glaring towards the Litten. 'Now why don't you beat it?'

Artemis dragged herself to her feet, shaking. The Litten glared up at the Raticate, then she started to glow.

Zella's eyes widened as the light of evolution surrounded the Litten, the fire type beginning to grow. The light flared around her, Artemis' whole body expanding. Her tail became longer, whipping about. Her legs swelled, muscles tensing as she expanded her large claws. Zella looked away at the bright light, but I couldn't pull myself away from the sight. Soon Artemis stood taller than the Raticate, the energy flaring up once more.

She raised her head as the light died down, and the Litten was gone. In her place stood a Torracat, who was glaring towards Zella. The Raticate had started shaking as Artemis took several steps towards her, claws out. I watched the Torracat in awe, who lowered herself to the ground, preparing to pounce.

Zella scampered back as Artemis stalked forward, a Fire Fang forming in her new, powerful jaws.

She didn't need to say another word– Zella got the message quite clearly. The Raticate turned, racing off into the forest as fast as her four legs could carry her. For a moment it looked like that Artemis would pursue her, but the Torracat turned her gaze away, eyes focused on my fallen Sitrus berry as the Fire Fang flickered out.

She trotted over to it, picking it up in her mouth. She then turned to face me, and I stared weakly at her. She still had those same eyes, those gorgeous gold eyes. I barely noticed as she approached me, still lost in her gaze as she dropped the berry at my feet.

'There you go,' She said softly, voice as gentle as the day I met her. 'Here's your berry.'

I didn't say anything for a moment, just looking up at her. My eyes then flickered to the berry, then back up at her. 'Th-thank you.'

She sat down, smiling. 'Of course. Now why don't you eat up– I believe you need the Sitrus' healing abilities– you took some nasty hits.'

I quickly looked down at where the Hidden Power had hit me, the feathers slightly charred. I scratched at the ground, before lowering my head and pecking at the berry. The yellow fruit slid down my throat, and right away I could feel my pain starting to ease. I quickly gobbled down the rest of the berry, not wanting to lose the food to any other thieves.

'I'm glad to see that you chose freedom,' Artemis said as I took my last bite, and I nearly choked.

'Y-you remember me?!' I cried in surprise, coughing as I tried to swallow the last of the berry.

Artemis gave a warm laugh. 'You're the only shiny Rowlet I've ever met– that's not someone I'd forget easily.'

...Of course. I was shiny. It was something I never forgot, though I did tend to forget how much it set me apart from others. I lowered my head, I guess some part of me was hoping she'd remember me for... well... being _me._

Artemis was looking over her newly evolved form, flexing her front legs. I watched her for a moment, not quite sure of what to do. I had to admit that she looked much more intimidating now that she was evolved, but she didn't scare me. I just couldn't imagine her ever bringing me harm.

'S-so Artemis, huh?' I said, and she looked at me. 'N-nice name!'

She smiled. 'Thank you. I guess I never told you my name the first time we met, huh?'

'N-no, you didn't...' I gulped.

'And I didn't get your name either,' She said peering over me. 'So, what's your name?'

I pecked at my wing uncertainly. '...I don't have one.'

She looked taken back for a moment, blinking. I risked looking up into her eyes once more. By the Tapus, they were beautiful!

'Well, we can't let that be the case, can we?' Artemis paced around me, sniffing. I tensed, not quite sure of what to do as she studied me. I ruffled my feathers, wishing I had kept myself better groomed.

'Um...' I began, and she pulled back, face lost in thought.

'Apollo,' She said softly.

'Wh-what?'

'...Apollo. That's your name now,' She said, turning her head away. The Torracat flicked her tail. 'If you like it, of course.'

A name... something I had never had before. One tended not to need a name when living alone– but this was a name _she_ was giving me. It was a gift from her.

'Apollo...' I said slowly, testing the name on my beak. I looked up at Artemis. 'I like it.'

She gave me a small smile. 'G-glad you do.'

'Th-thank you, Artemis,' I said slowly. 'F-for the name. And for saving me! Both today, and when you set me free. I never got to tell you that the first time...'

She purred. 'It's just fine, it's what I like to do.'

I hesitated, she had given me so much. I looked up into those beautiful moon-like eyes, and I could tell that she was going to leave. Leave just like she did on the night she set me free– I didn't want Artemis to go!

'I owe you!' My voice came out like a squawk, and she looked back at me in surprise. 'I w-want to pay you back for what you've done! Wh-what can I do?'

'N-no Ro– um, A-apollo, it's fine– really–!' She began, but I shook my head.

'I would still be a caged Rowlet if it weren't for you– please– let me do something to make it up to you!' I cried, feathers ruffled.

She paused, thinking, then she looked down at me.

'...There is something you can do...' She finally said, and I looked up at her hopefully. 'I want you to return the favor– do what I did to you.'

'Wha–?' I began, but she cut me off.

'I saved you– so I want you to save someone. Next time you see someone in need, don't just walk by,' The Torracat looked down at her feet. 'Help them– for me.'

I paused– this wasn't what I wanted. I wanted to do something for _her._ But one look at her eyes was all it took to change my mind– this was important to her.

'I will,' I promised.

'Thank you, Apollo,' Artemis said.

 _Apollo._ It was my name– it was something to call my own. I closed my eyes, savoring the sound of the name on her lips. She had given me this name– Artemis had given me so much. Freedom, hope, a name...

I opened my eyes, wanting to thank her once more, but an empty forest met my gaze. My feathers drooped, realizing that she was already gone.

* * *

'I betcha I can get closer to his tree!'

I opened one eye, the high pitched voices jerking me awake. I ruffled my feathers, slowly turning my head towards the noises.

'Nuh-uh!' A second voice said. 'I can touch the tree itself!'

'Alright then– do it!' The first voice dared.

A third voice joined in. 'Yeah, Sparks! Go touch Apollo's tree!'

The second voice, Sparks, didn't seemed quite of confident now, his voice shaking when he spoke again. 'N-no way– there's no ch-challenge to it when he's sleeping! I betcha that y-you guys wouldn't dare touch it right now though!'

'Scaredy-Litten!' Voice three taunted, laughing.

'Sparks is a scaredy-Litten!' Voice one joined in.

I slowly made my way to the edge of my branch, glaring down at those who had awoken me in the middle of the day. Three small Pichu stood in the shadow of my tree, two of them pushing the last Pichu towards the base of my tree. I felt myself tensing at the sight of other Pokemon so near my territory, and I slowly spread open my wings, but they hadn't noticed me yet.

'I– I'll d-do it when he's awake!' Sparks cried, clearly trying to get out of the dare. 'I w-want a challenge–!'

I ruffled up my feathers, speaking at last, enjoying the way the three Pichu tensed up at the sound of my voice.

'Well, lucky you, I just happened to have woken up,' I said slowly, and all three Pichu looked up at me in the tree. They recoiled as I spread open my wings. 'Now would you like to explain why you woke me up in the middle of the day?'

The Pichu started shaking, staring up at me in silence. When I got no response I slashed down with one of my wings, releasing a swift Razor Leaf down on at them.

'Eep!' They cried, scattering as the razor sharp leaves came raining down on them. Sparks was the only one that was hit, yelping as he was slashed across the side. The other two Pichu took off running faster, leaving their friend behind.

'Scram!' I snarled, and tears entered Sparks eyes. The small Pichu darted after his friends, one paw over where the Razor Leaf had hit. I rolled my eyes, shaking in annoyance. The Razor Leaf hadn't even been that strong– just meant to get the annoying little Pokemon away from my tree.

I huffed as they left, eyes narrowed. While it was still daylight, the sun was starting to set in the west. While I preferred to sleep away the day, I knew it was too close to sunset for me to fall back to sleep. I silently cursed at the three Pichu, opening my wings and flying away from my tree.

The flight was very short, the stream only being several wing flaps away from my tree. I settled down in front of the stream, ruffling my feathers once more as I leaned down to get a drink. The cool water slid down my throat as I pulled back, and I looked down at my reflection.

It had been over a year since I had evolved, but some days I still found it surprising to see a Dartrix looking back at me instead of a Rowlet. I puffed out my chest, looking over my feathers disapprovingly– did I really fall asleep looking like this? With a sigh I tromped into the brook, dipping my head into the water, letting the droplets run across my back. I supposed I had time for a longer bath today, considering how I had been rudely awoken.

My feathers were mostly a cloud-white, which unfortunately seemed to be a magnet for dirt. I tried not to let it bother me, white feathers was a color I would have whether I was shiny or not– at least that's what I was told. The rest of my feathers, however, were brightly colored, and took just as much care as my white ones.

The feathers surrounding my head were a dark teal, a color not often found in the wild. The feathers lying above my face were sky blue, a bit more natural, but still strange for my kind. It was endlessly frustrating to take care of them all, it seemed the smallest speck of dust threw my whole coloring off. The other Pokemon claimed me to be vain, but they simply didn't understand how frustrating it was to keep my feathers all in line.

I loved my little section of the forest– my wonderful tree, surrounded by the ripest of berry bushes. Then of course there was my little creek, which I refused to let any other Pokemon approach. I couldn't have my bathing water soiled by where ever they had been tromping. It had been hard to earn this patch of the forest– but I had won it fair in battle– and no one had the right to go near it.

Well, no one, except for one certain Pokemon.

'Didn't you bathe yesterday, Apollo?' A melodic voice asked above me, and I paused. I let the current feather I was preening fall back into place, and I looked up at one of trees at the edge of my territory. Resting on one of the lowest branches was a beautiful red and black Pokemon– her bright yellow eyes looking down at me.

'Artemis!' I cried at the Torracat, and unlike when I had chased off the Pichu, my voice was bright and cheery. 'Want to join me?'

She eyed the water, before shaking her head. 'No thanks– I don't need water to groom myself.'

I cracked my beak open part way– mimicking a grin as best I could. 'Are you a scaredy-Litten?'

Artemis' eyes narrowed. 'I'm a fire type, you know water isn't my favorite.'

I flicked my longer feathers out of my face. 'And here I thought you were one of the toughest Pokemon in the forest, can't handle a bit of water...'

She glared at me. 'Oh– you are so on!'

I recoiled in surprise as she leapt out of the tree– charging straight at me. Artemis only approached the water to drink, and never had I seen her charge so recklessly towards it. I let out a yelp as she pounced on me, knocking both of us straight into the creek. She had a grin on her face as she pinned me down into the water, her paws on my wings, our faces only a feather-width apart.

I felt my heart racing, and she stiffened.

'C-c-cold!' Artemis suddenly cried, jumping back, only to land in the creek once more. Her jump had only resulted in splashing more water up onto herself. The Torracat's paws were drenched, alongside her chest. She shivered, clearly not sure of what to do.

I grinned as I stood up, opening one wing. She looked at me, eyes widening in time for me to send a wave of water over her. She let out a cry, and I kicked up one of my legs, splashing even more water over her. She scrambled back, tripping over her back feet, falling into the stream.

Artemis quickly stood up, gasping for air, now soaking wet. She shook more than ever, water dripping from her black fur. She scrambled for the shore. I found myself laughing as she dragged herself up onto dry land.

'N-not funny A-apollo!' She cried, shaking. She sent out a spray of water as she shook her coat in an attempt to dry herself– only resulting in making her fur puff out– and I laughed even harder. 'I have the type advantage!'

'And I have the creek,' I said, sending small splashes in her direction, and she scrambled back.

'Why you...' She growled, claws out. She didn't attack me however, she simply dug her powerful front legs into the earth, lashing out. That action sent a plume of dirt towards me, and my eyes widened. With my feathers still wet, the dirt from the cloud clung to me with ease, my perfectly washed feathers now completely covered in filth.

'Artemis!' I cried, voice higher pitched than I cared to admit.

She cracked a grin. 'You're right, this _is_ funny.'

I looked at her, feathers ruffled up. Did she know how long it would take to get this dirt out of my feathers?! But my rage faded away as I looked at her, those eyes lit with laughter, her fur still wet and puffed up.

Still covered in dirt, I waded out of the creek, and she eyed me nervously. Clearly she expected retaliation of some kind, but I simply settled along side her, beak glowing with a Pluck attack.

'Hold still,' I said, studying her.

'Wh-what are you doing, Apollo...?' She asked nervously, and I sighed.

'I messed up your fur, and I intend to fix it. I've never preened another Pokemon before, but it shouldn't be that hard. Now hold still,' I said, and I started running my beak through her fur.

For the first minute Artemis was tense, but after a moment she started relaxing as I carefully l straightened her fur, trying to get as much water out from it as I could. She laid her head down on the bank of the creek, letting out a happy purr as I continued to preen her.

'That feels good...' Artemis purred, clearly content. I said nothing, carefully moving along to lay reach strand of fur back into place. It was quite different than caring for my own feathers, and her fur lacked the gleam mine had in the light, but I found I liked it much better. I may have been a handsome Pokemon– but she was gorgeous.

I carefully went over her again, even when I was sure each fur was laid right, because it never hurt to double check when it came to grooming. Besides– Artemis was clearly enjoying it.

Dusk had settled in once I pulled away from her, and I admired my work. If I wanted to see how I looked after being preened I'd always have to look at my blurry reflection in the water– but now I see the full result of my skills.

It didn't matter though– because she just had to turn her head towards me and I found myself lost in her eyes.

'Thank you, Apollo,' She said with a purr. She glanced over me, and my dirt-covered feathers. 'Shall I return the favor?'

I felt myself flushing under my feathers– I knew how her kind groomed themselves.

'I– I am fine, thank you very much,' I said, puffing up as if this were simply an issue of pride. 'If anyone is going to take care of my feathers, it's me,' I slowly backed into the water, letting the creek wash away the dirt. 'Besides... I owed you anyways, remember?'

Artemis shook her head. 'No Apollo– grooming me does not make up for me saving you,' She smiled. 'I told you, to make it up to me I want you to save someone, just like I saved you.'

I rolled my eyes. 'But everyone is so annoying, the only 'Mon that matters to me is _you,_ Artemis.'

She turned her head away. 'Thank you Apollo, that means a lot to me.'

I clicked my beak, her words making my heart swell happily.

'...I'll save someone, one day, I promise,' I told her. 'If it means that much to you.'

She stretched. 'It will mean even more to the one you save– trust me,' She watched as I dipped my head into the water. 'I'm guessing it's going to be a while before we can go on our nightly hunt, isn't it?'

'You're the one that covered me in dirt,' I replied, letting the water run across my wings.

She leapt up into a nearby tree, sprawling across the lowest branch, tail flicking. 'I'll wait for you, Apollo, I always will.'

If I was able to smile, I would have. I didn't say a word however, simply focusing on cleaning my feathers for the second time that day.

* * *

'H-help!'

If there was one thing I hated– it was being awaken up before sunset.

'Please, h-help!'

I scowled as I was jerked awake, ruffling my feathers unhappily. You'd think more forest Pokemon would have respect for us that prefer the night, but no, they had to go screaming about as if they owned the day–

'St-stop, please– stop! _Help!'_

I felt myself freezing as I heard the voice calling out again, the words reaching me for the first time. I quickly sat up at the call for help, eyes wide. I had never quite heard a voice sound so desperate before, and I found myself being pulled out of my half-asleep state– now fully awake.

My heart beat nervously, and I tilted my head to listen for the female voice once more. I didn't hear her call out again– but I knew that I had heard it. Why else would I have waken up at noon? I tapped my feet nervously, not sure of what to do. Were they okay now that they had stopped calling...?

No! What was I thinking?! Was I just really going to shove this off?!

 _Return the favor._ Artemis had told me. _Save someone._

I closed my eyes as Artemis' words entered my mind. Was I really just going to ignore those cries for help I had just heard? Besides– this was my chance to finally repay Artemis.

I looked out towards where I had heard the voice, but I still didn't hear any more calls. I clicked my beak uncertainty, and finally spread open my wings, taking to the air. The sun shone down on my feathers, which starting gleaming in the light. I tried to ignore the side effect of my shininess– focused on trying to find who had called out.

My flight took me towards the edge of the forest, and despite my keen eyesight, I picked up no signs of who could have possibly cried out.

I sighed, landing on a branch to catch my breath. What was I doing out here? I could have been sleeping– but instead I'm out searching for someone who had probably already gotten the help they needed! I'm sure they weren't in as much trouble as their cries had made it seemed, I had just been overreacting...

'St-stop... please...'

I froze up as I heard the voice once more– much closer, and much quieter this time. I flared my wings open, quickly going to the skies once more to locate the owner.

'She's so scared,' A voice cackled. 'How cute.'

It wasn't long before my eyes finally settled on the owners of the voices, and I silently swooped down, landing in a tree near them. I hoped they wouldn't look up– knowing that I'd be spotted right away. I peered down, looking at the three Pokemon.

There was a Gastly and a Misdreavus drifting around a third Pokemon, throwing taunts down at the small quivering shape. I watched as the two ghost types lashed out with spectral energy, attacking the poor Pokemon below them. This clearly had been the one crying out, who was now curled up, shaking.

It didn't take long to guess what had happened– the forest had trouble with the ghost types in the past. Misdreavus were a kind of Pokemon that didn't feed on berries– but rather on the fear of other Pokemon. And teaming up with Gastly– a Pokemon that just liked to cause trouble– they had harassed many of the local forest dwellers. It was thanks to Zella the Raticate, and the Rattatas under her, that they were able to drive out the ghost types, leaving the forest in peace.

It seemed an unlucky Pokemon that stumbled onto the ghost type's territory– leading their fear to be the next meal for the Misdreavus below. I paused, wondering if I should interfere. I mean, every Pokemon has to eat, and they weren't hurting her too badly– just enough to make her afraid.

I then got a good look at the Pokemon they were scaring, and I found my eyes widening.

The little Rowlet was shaking, tears in her eyes as the ghost types sent several more attacks her way. I stared for her a moment, unsure of what to do– I had never seen another one of my kind before. Artemis had told me about some of my kind she had seen before, but other than that the only time I had seen one of the Rowlet line was when I looked at my own reflection... which was quite often– but still.

She was a pretty Pokemon– soft tan feathers, and two little green leaf-like feathers near her neck. Even though she was beat up a bit, I couldn't help but watch her. Had I really considered just leaving her to the ghost types?!

'Hey!' I shouted, making the two ghost types freeze up. 'Why don't you pick on someone your own size?'

The two ghosts turned, just in time for me to send a volley of Razor Leaves down at them. They let out a cry as they were hit, and I landed in front of the little Rowlet. She looked up at me, hope in her eyes, and I lowered myself into an attacking position.

The Misdreavus shook angrily. 'Hey! That's my meal! Step away, Dartrix!'

My eyes narrowed. Though a part of me wanted to turn and run, I held my ground. 'If you want her, you're going have to get through me.'

The Gastly chuckled. 'You're nothing but a grass type! A Venoshock will take care of you! Now why don't you scram?'

I ruffled my feathers. 'You had your warning.'

I curled my talons, and they became surrounded with ghostly energy. Their eyes widened as they realized that I knew a ghost type move, and I sprang at them with a Shadow Claw.

My talons hit the Gastly first, raking through his body. He let out a painful cry as I struck, and I flared my wings open, turning to face the Misdreavus. She had turned, attempting to flee, but I had no intent of letting her get away. The second Shadow Claw struck her in the back, and she let out a high pitched wail.

Despite her being a ghost type, I could get a firm grip on her due to the Shadow Claw. She struggled as I dragged her into the air, but she couldn't break free. Gastly had already turned invisible– slipping away– but it meant that the little Rowlet was being left alone. I released Misdreavus, allowing her to fall a ways as she attempted to regain control of her levitation. I prepared a Razor Leaf, firing down on her as she fell.

Another screech filled the air as she was hit, and she glared up at me, shaking from the damage she had taken.

'Why don't _you_ scram?' I snapped, and she turned invisible, darting away.

I let out a sigh, glad that they hadn't decided to retaliate. I knew that I could take them on with ease– but any serious battle would mess up my feathers. With the ghosts now gone, I turned my gaze back towards the quivering Rowlet. I swooped down, landing next to her.

'Is it o-over?' She whispered, shaking.

I nodded. 'Yes, it's over. Everything is alright now.'

The Rowlet looked up at me, her eyes bright. 'Th-thank you, sir.'

'Of course. I'm Apollo,' I tilted my head to the side. 'And what would your name be?'

'B-bloom... My name is Bloom...' She whimpered. She looked up at me again, blinking uncertainly. 'Wh-why are your feather so b-blue?'

...Of course. My shininess was always the first thing Pokemon noticed.

'That's how I was born,' I said, my voice turning slightly cold. Bloom pulled back a bit, looking down.

'S-sorry! I didn't mean to offend you!' She cried. 'I– I think it looks really cool!'

I glanced over my feathers.

'It makes it hard to stay hidden,' I corrected, and Bloom pushed herself to her feet.

'Stay hidden? Y-you don't need to stay hidden!' She cried, looking up at me, admiration in her eyes. 'You're so strong! Thank you for saving me, Apollo sir!'

I puffed out my chest. 'Please, just call me Apollo.'

* * *

'Artemis, I don't see what's wrong!' I cried as my friend paced, claws digging into the earth.

'What's wrong? What's wrong?!' She cried, turning to face me, embers flying from her mouth. 'What's wrong is the fact that you're throwing yourself at a stranger!'

'Bloom is not a stranger–' I began, but Artemis cut me off.

'You've known her for a week, Apollo! _A week!'_ I pulled back, but not at her tone. Her eyes... Artemis' beautiful eyes... were full of tears.

'Artemis...' I whispered, and she turned away. 'I– I know that it's not that long, but...' I gulped. 'Bloom is the one for me, I know it.'

'...You're becoming mates with a stranger...' The Torracat whispered. 'Sealing yourself to someone you barely know...'

I could only stare at the fire type– what was wrong with her? This was my best friend– my hero! I thought that of everyone in the forest, she would be the one to support me with the fact that I had picked a mate!

'I love Bloom,' I said. 'Artemis, please... understand... I just don't know why you're acting this way...'

Artemis took in a deep breath, and she turned to look at me again. '...Do you really love her, Apollo?' She asked softly. 'Does she make you happy?'

I nodded. 'Yes.'

Artemis lowered her head. 'Th-then... Then I– Th-then I fully support you.'

I brightened at these words, and I leapt forward, wrapping my wings around her. She stiffened at the contact, before wrapping one of her paws around my back.

'Thank you Artemis!' I cried happily– it just wouldn't be the same if Artemis wasn't with me. She nodded, pulling back, refusing to look at me. 'Artemis...?'

'...Sorry if I o-over reacted...' She whispered, staring at the ground. 'I... I just want you to be happy.'

'Don't worry Artemis! Bloom does make me happy!' I said, puffing out my feathers, but her gaze remained glued to the ground. Leave it to Artemis to be the overprotective one. I patted her back, before spreading open my wings, getting ready to go rejoin Bloom at my tree.

'...Apollo?' She asked after a moment, and I paused.

'Yeah?'

'Apollo, I–' She gulped. 'I– I–' The Torracat looked away. '...I'm happy for you.'

'Thank you, Artemis,' I said, opening my wings once more, taking to the air.

* * *

'Sitrus, or Oran?' I asked Bloom happily as I returned to the tree. My mate looked up at me, the little Rowlet blinking uncertainly.

'Um... Oran,' She said after a moment of thought, and I set the blue berry at the edge of the nest she was roosting in. Bloom leaned forward, picking up the little berry in her beak, carefully biting into it. I happily sank my own beak into the Sitrus berry, swallowing it down in three bites.

It had been two months since I had asked Bloom to become my mate, and I couldn't have been happier. I had never thought that having to share my territory would bring me joy– but seeing Bloom up in my tree had just made my life felt complete.

She was a part of me that I had never had before, an element in my life that I had been missing. Waking up with her under my wing... it just made me so happy. Having a partner to preen as the sun rose, and having someone to preen me... Someone to always talk to, to be at my side...

It was perfection.

'Apollo?' Bloom asked, and I looked towards her. I frowned as I realized she had only eaten about half of her berry– and Oran berries weren't exactly a big berry. 'C-can we talk?'

'Of course,' I said, nervousness entering my tone. Something didn't seem right, there was a twitch in her feathers, one that I hadn't seen before. 'Is something wrong?'

Bloom nodded, looking away.

My heart skipped a beat, and I drew in close to her. 'Bloom, honey, what's wrong?'

'...I think I'm going to lay an egg soon...' She whispered, and I froze.

'Wh-what?' I asked, not quite sure if I had heard her right.

She looked up at me, tears in her eyes. 'An egg. I'm going to be laying an egg, Apollo...'

I blinked slowly, taking in her words. An egg... an egg. An egg that would hatch... into a child.

'We're... we're going to have... an egg...?' I asked quietly.

Bloom looked away, nodding.

'That's... that's wonderful!' I cried, voice full with a quiet awe, and I wrapped my wings around a mate. 'A child, Bloom! We're going to be parents!'

The little Rowlet looked up at me, and her face looked the opposite of joyful.

'Do you even know how to be a father?' She asked, and I paused. I never had a parent figure before, so I shook my head slowly. Bloom looked away. 'And– and I don't know how to be a mother! Wh-what are we going to do, Apollo? How can we be parents if we don't even know what to do?!'

Now Bloom's reaction made sense– she was worried.

I cupped one of my wings under her chin, having her look up at me. 'Bloom, it's alright. We'll get through this together. We have each other, and I know we will figure this out.'

She hesitated. 'I– I–'

I patted her head. 'First things first, we're going to need a bigger nest!' I sat up a bit. 'You stay here and rest– and make sure you eat the rest of that berry!'

Bloom looked at me, her gaze still uncertain. I ran my beak through the feathers on the top of her head, before opening my wings– flying off to find more nesting material.

* * *

'I can't do this, I can't do this, I can't do this...' Bloom whimpered, shaking.

I placed a wing on her back, 'Calm down, honey, it's only been three days...'

Bloom looked up at me, tears in her eyes. The little Rowlet looked like she hadn't gotten any sleep. Her feathers were puffed up, attempting to keep the egg that sat below her warm. I looked down at the egg, my heart skipping a beat. A child– I was going to have a child.

'I can't do this!' Bloom wailed, and I wrapped my other wing around her. I thought that once she had laid the egg that she'd be more welcome to the idea of being a parent, but... Bloom had just been struggling...

I took in a deep breath. 'Bloom, I'm going to go talk to Artemis, okay?'

Bloom stiffened. 'Why her?'

I stepped out of the nest. 'Because she's always protected those that have live in this forest, and she has always given good advice. She might be able to tell us something that can help us raise our egg.'

Besides, it had been so long since I've spoken to Artemis.

Sure, we've said hello in passing, but... it wasn't the same. I missed our nightly hunts, our chatting down by the creek. She had always been there for me, and I hated feeling so distant from her. It had been several days since I had last seen her– and I just wanted to talk to my best friend.

Bloom looked up at me, shifting the egg below her. '...Goodbye, Apollo.'

I brushed one of my feathers back. 'I'll be back before you know it.'

* * *

'Artemis!' I cried as I flew through the forest, heading towards her den. As I flew I truly began to realize just how long it had been since I've been near her place. She had always been the one to visit me, rarely the other way around...

Why hadn't she come to see me recently?

'Artemis, where are you?' I cried again– even if she wasn't at her den she'd at least hear me, she rarely went far! I sighed, who knew, she could have fallen asleep. She was a cat after all, and she would sleep away the night if she got the opportunity.

I let out a sigh as I landed outside her den. There was a musty scent coming from the narrow burrow, and I ruffled my feathers uncertainly, hopping towards the entrance. I peered into the den, looking for any sign of Artemis. If I could frown, I would have. The den was empty, which wasn't unexpected, but... it just didn't feel right. There was no fresh scratch marks on the ground to shown that she had been here recently, no seeds of berries that she could have eaten– nothing.

'...Artemis...?' I called quietly. Did... did she move dens? She clearly had not been here for several days, but she would have told me, right?

Something wasn't right here.

I quickly took to the air once more, calling out for Artemis as I raced across the forest. Perhaps she was just out protecting the weaker Pokemon... that's what she loved to do, keep the peace... She was here, she had to be here...

'Artemis!' I cried, my voice echoing through the trees.

No reply.

I clicked my beak– she had to be here.

I froze as I heard a familiar voice. 'Give us the sap and no one gets hurt!'

'...Zella...' I growled, turning around mid air, zipping towards where I had heard the voice. I landed on a branch, and sure enough, there was my favorite Raticate, towering over several Grubbin. The little bugs were shaking, two Rattatas pacing around them so they didn't flee.

The Grubbin were chewing away at a tree– clearly trying to get some sap for Zella and her little gang. Sap was the Grubbin's natural food source– but there was no reason why they should be harvesting it for anyone else. This was the type of nonsense Artemis always put an end to– she always kept the forest Pokemon in line.

'Faster!' Zella snarled at the two little Grubbin.

'That's enough, Zella,' I growled, and the Raticate froze up. Her black fur stiffened as she looked up at me– and right away the two little Rattatas turned– running off into the forest into the dark forest. It was almost laughable that those two had once scared me, but as I watched their silhouettes fade into the moonlight I merely snorted. 'Leave the Grubbin alone and go get your own food.'

'What do you want, Apollo?' Zella snarled in frustration. The two Grubbin looked up at me gratefully, before quickly burrowing into the ground.

'I want you to stop bullying everyone when you get the chance!' I snarled. 'I thought that Artemis kept you in line now days!'

Zella grinned. 'Well, it's kind of hard for her to keep us "in line" when she doesn't live here anymore.'

I froze. '...What?'

'What? Your girlfriend didn't tell you that she left?' Zella's grin widened. 'I suppose you two had a falling out after that other owl came into the picture... a shame too, I always thought you two were kind of cute together.'

'Where did Artemis go?' I asked, panic rising in my voice. She wouldn't have left– would she?

'If she didn't tell you then I'm sure she doesn't want you to know– ack!'

I dove out of the tree, seizing Zella in my claws. I pinned her up against the trunk with one leg, my beak gleaming with a Pluck attack.

'Where did she go?' I hissed, feathers trembling. Artemis couldn't be gone... She just couldn't!

'Sh-she said s-something about hu-human cities–' Zella coughed in my grip, and I dropped her in sheer surprise. Humans? What was Artemis thinking?! 'Guess she misses the filthy things...' Zella rubbed her throat, glaring at me. 'Don't tell me you're going to be the new copper around here– Artemis was bad enough– but at least she wasn't ruthless!'

I took in a deep breath– Artemis wouldn't leave– she just wouldn't! But the empty den...

'You'll leave everyone alone unless you want a Razor Leaf to the face,' I growled, spreading my wings, taking to the air once more. 'I'm going to find Artemis– she has to be here.'

Zella snorted as I flew off. 'You're going to be disappointed.'

* * *

...

...

...She was gone...

Artemis was gone.

I had searched the whole forest for her– twice.

The sun was rising as I returned to my tree, wings and heart heavy. How could she just... leave? She was my best friend! She loved this forest– she loved the Pokemon in it! There was no reason for her just to walk away! How could she leave?!

How could she leave me?

'Bloom?' I called out weakly as I approached my tree. My heart was aching, and the warm embrace of my mate was what I needed right now...

I sighed as I got no reply– she was probably asleep by now– the sun was nearly up. I didn't want to wake her up, but I really needed someone to talk to right now...

But I also wanted to curl up and sleep as well... hope that this nightmare would end...

Hope that I could wake up and that Artemis would be back.

'I'm back Bloom,' I said softly as I landed on my tree, not wanting to wake her if she was sleeping. I quietly moved towards my nest– only to freeze up.

It was empty.

Well– not completely empty. My egg sat in the center of the nest, knocked slightly on its side. I stared at the egg– why would she leave it alone?! Eggs needed to be watched at all times– the last thing we needed was for a Salandit to come along with the nest undefended and...

I quickly rushed over to the egg, looking over it. I let out a sigh of relief– it unharmed– though slightly cold. I quickly sat on the egg, puffing up my feathers to cover it as I settled into the nest. Why was it cold? That suggested that Bloom had been away for some time– not just flew down to the creek to grab a drink or something similar.

...Where was she?

I clicked my beak nervously, looking around for any sign of Bloom.

My eyes drifted to near the trunk of the tree, and I blinked slowly.

Bloom and I had carved our claw marks into the trunk– a way to show that this was our home. The slashes had been simple, yet distinct. But as I looked at them now, I felt my gut tightening. I carefully stepped off of our egg, working my way across the branch until I was next to the trunk, and I stared at our carvings.

Somebody had slashed their claws across our carvings, tearing the symbol of our union apart. It didn't take me long to recognize just whose claws who had created the slashes.

Rather, whose talons.

I knew Bloom too well– her talons had been the one to rip across the tree. She had slashed our carvings.

I looked back at the empty nest, the realization settling in.

She was gone.

They were both gone.

I could only stare at our egg, my heart not quite sure of what to do. I wanted to be sorrowful– but the shock was too strong. They were gone... both of them were gone...

The two most important Pokemon in my life were gone.

They had left me.

A strange energy rushed through me, and a white glow filled my vision. Startled, I took a step back, looking down at myself. My whole body had become encased in a bright light, and my cells began to burn. I could feel my whole body growing, changing as the powerful energy rushed through me. The glow became brighter, and I closed my eyes.

The light of evolution faded– but I didn't open my eyes. The first time I had evolved I had been ecstatic, flying with joy, but now... I felt nothing. There was no reason to celebrate, nobody to turn to show my new form– this meant nothing to me.

I opened my eyes, looking down at my wings. The once white feathers were gone– long, sleek black feathers in their place. I silently spread open the wings, staring blankly at the huge wings that could cover my whole body. Three long feathers topped each limb, and I stared at the finger-like feathers, bending as I flexed them.

I turned my head away, closing my eyes once more. This wasn't fair– why were they gone... why were they gone?!

My arm-like wings reached back, the feathers wrapping around a bundle of leaves resting on my back. Without much thought I pulled up the hood, drawing it up so it covered my head. The teal leaves shaded my eyes from the harsh sun glaring down, but I could care less.

I carefully approached my nest one last time, staring down at my egg– I couldn't stay here. I couldn't stay here with everyone else gone. I reached out with a leg, carefully wrapping my talons around my egg. Once I was sure it was secure in my grasp, I spread open my wings.

Black feathers gleamed in the sunlight as I took to the air, leaving behind the forest that had I once called home.


	2. Scattered Embers

**It has been over a year since the last chapter, and I'm finally updating this story. xD**

 **I've been a bit inactive here on Fanfiction recently, and I hope to change that! There will be one more part after this chapter, and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **The characters Apollo and Artemis belong to** _Vulaan Kulaas_ **, who this story was written for. :)**

 **Cover is a recoloring of** **Ken Sugimori's art done by** llugarugan **on Deviantart.**

* * *

 **Part Two – Scattered Embers**

I hated being a Decidueye.

My body that had once been designed for flight had been torn from me– not that I couldn't fly anymore– but taking to the sky had become a challenge. My wings couldn't carry me as far as they had as a Dartrix, my new form weighing me down. I could only travel for so long until I was forced to land– which had to be done with care so I didn't harm my egg.

Then there was my coloring– if being a shiny Dartrix had been hard– then being a shiny Decidueye was next to impossible.

I now stood as tall as many humans– meaning that only large trees could support my weight. Being grounded was no better– leaving me open to many different types of Pokemon. While I might have been able to slip away as a Dartrix, every time the sun hit my feathers now there was no hiding. I was covered with glossy black, teal, and red feathers– all practically glowing when the sun hit them.

The night remained one of my few advantages– my darker colors now being able to hide me with ease as soon as the sun was gone. I was also deathly silent– barely able to hear my own breathing when I wished to be hidden. Perhaps that was the only thing I enjoyed about being a Decidueye– hiding. My hood could cover my face, shielding my eyes from the sun. My wings were like huge sheets, covering my white body feathers with ease. As long as I stayed in the shadows and out of the light, then no one could find me.

It had only been three days since I had fled the forest, but it had already felt like an eternity. My tree felt like a faint memory, while the thought of Bloom was an aching wound. And Artemis... Artemis...

It felt like a quill to the heart.

And I knew just how much my quills could hurt– I've poked myself several times now.

My wings were more than just a new color– the once soft feathers had become stiff quills, almost like arrows when plucked. I had learned the hard way when attempting to preen myself like I often did as a Dartrix, one of the sharp ends nearly hitting my eye. While I could still preen, it took much longer, so I didn't dedicate as much effort as I had as a Dartrix. Perhaps my old self would have panicked at such a thought, but at the moment I didn't care.

I looked down at my egg, a wave of panic washing over me.

Bloom had been right– neither of us knew how to be parents. Together we could have figured it out... with Artemis' advice I probably could have managed... But alone...

But alone I knew I couldn't do it.

I couldn't raise this egg.

I shivered at the thought, at the thought of being able to do nothing for my child. This was my baby, the very last thing that I had. It was going to be helpless when it finally hatched... it would suffer because I didn't know what to do...

I closed my eyes, my talons wrapped protectively around the egg. It was only a few hours until sunset, I should be sleeping so I'd have the energy to travel... there was nothing I could do now, so what was the point of worrying?

I drifted off, my egg at my feet.

* * *

'Mmm... so yummy...' A voice whispered.

' _Sooo good~!'_ Several voices echoed, and I found myself blinking awake.

I had fallen asleep under an old log that had fallen up against a ledge, providing some shelter. I must have been more exhausted than I had realized, having slept right through the sunset.

It had now been over a week since I had flown away from my forest, though not much had changed in that time. I simply flew from place to place when night fell, eating what I could, and staying by my egg during the day.

I ruffled my feathers, trying to figure out where the voices had come from. My eyes narrowed, noticing several dim glows in the underbrush. I shifted, feeling my egg resting at my feet.

'No nesty for the eggy!' One of the voices chittered, and I stiffened. 'So yummy!'

'Who's there?!' I cried, causing the voices to fall silent.

I placed one foot on my egg, and I noticed the glow in the underbrush creeping closer. I focused my gaze on them, able to make out the outline of several small creatures, a lava-like glow on their backs. I clicked my beak nervously, and plucked one of my arrow-like feathers, holding it out in front of me.

'Aww...' The voices cried unhappily. 'There is parent nearby!'

They had seen the egg, but not me? It seemed my black feathers hid me much better in the night than I had realized.

'I don't wanna fight for dinner!' Another voice called out.

'Then leave me and my egg alone,' I growled.

Suddenly a burst of fire was launched at me. Startled, I raised a wing to defend myself, the flames painfully licking at my feathers. I held back a cry, and I threw the quill in the direction that the Flame Burst had come from, but another blast of fire disintegrated it into ashes.

But that fire temporarily lit up the night, allowing me to get a look at my attackers. Four sleek black creatures, all creeping closer, fire pouring from their jaws.

Salandit.

Egg eaters.

'Get away,' I growled, talons becoming outlined in a Shadow Claw.

The Salandits were grinning at me, all four of them opening their mouths to prepare a fire attack. Three Embers were sent my way, alongside a powerful Flame Burst. I once more raised my wings to defend myself, hissing as the fire washed over me. They may have had the number and type advantage, but from the strength of their attacks I had to guess that they weren't the most powerful of battlers.

I spread open my wings, rushing away from the log and striking with a Shadow Claw at the most powerful of the Salandit. He was sent flying back into the undergrowth as I swiped, another Flame Burst forming in his mouth. Two of the other Salandit leapt at me, biting down onto my wing. I spun around, trying to shake them off.

In time to notice the final Salandit darting towards my egg.

My eyes widened, and I quickly plucked another one of my quills. I didn't know why I kept doing this, but they were sharp enough to make a weapon. I tossed it at the Salandit, and it hit him in the side. He let out an unhappy scream, being knocked away from the log. If I wasn't in the middle of a battle, I would have been surprised at how effective my quill had been.

Instead I had to fire a Razor Leaf at the other three Salandits rushing at me.

I felt a rush of energy as I released the Razor Leaf, but I didn't have time to think it over. I was speeding back towards my egg, whimpers of pain escaping my beak as several Embers hit my back. The fire burned against me, the heat searing me painfully, but I kept running forward. My tan egg was on its side, but unharmed. I needed to reach it– grab it and fly away!

Then a slim black hand touched my egg.

My eyes widened as the rest of the Pokemon slunk out of the darkness, towering above my egg. The lizard snapped her jaws near the shell, watching me with taunting purple eyes. She was much larger than the Salandits, and while I was still larger than her, the way she carried herself made it clear she was powerful.

The Salazzle cracked a grin. 'One step closer and I shatter the egg.'

I stopped in my tracks.

'Hehe,' The Salandits crackled. 'We get dinner!'

'That's better,' The Salazzle purred, stroking my egg with her long tail. I shivered at the action, my eyes locked on my precious egg, which gleamed in the light of her glowing pink markings on her chest. My heart was hammering as she caressed its shell with her slender fingers. I could hear the four Salandits making their way towards me, and I clicked my beak nervously.

'Why should I do as you say?' I spat at her. 'Aren't you going to hurt the egg anyways?!'

She smiled. 'Of course, how else are we going to eat it? But if you stay still then I'll spare you the pain of having to watch it be shattered in front of you.'

I shivered.

'Dinner!' One of the Salandits cried.

'Now,' The Salazzle began, circling my egg. 'Why don't you tell me where the missus is? We wouldn't want her to get hurt when she returns to this... nest...'

I flinched, my amber eyes flickering about, looking for some way to snatch my egg and escape. But with the Salazzle so close to my egg I didn't dare lash out, knowing she could crush it in moment. The Salandits were behind me, able to launch a volley of fire moves at anytime. I needed to find a way to get around all of them, and get to my egg before it was harmed.

'You call this a nest?' One of the Salandits cried. 'Not even a Muk would call this suitable!'

'That's not my nest...' I growled, talons twitching. '...I don't have one.'

The Salazzle regarded me for a moment, her filthy hands still on my egg. Then she threw back her head and burst out laughing. The Salandits mimicked her, letting out violent cackles. She slapped her hand against my egg as she chortled, causing me to flinch.

'Oh this is just precious– so precious!' The Salazzle cried. 'A bird without a nest– and I'm guessing without a mate either! No wonder we're able to get this prize so easily! It's amazing that this tasty treat hasn't even been taken yet– do you leave your egg alone when you hunt?'

I was tense, but I refused to reply to her taunts, even if there was a truth to them. This was _my_ egg, and I _was_ going to protect it– my egg was all I had left. Shifting under my cloak-like wings, I plucked another quill, realizing for the first time how little it hurt when I did this. A Razor Leaf attack would be too dangerous fire, I could hurt my egg with its wide range. I couldn't use Shadow Claw either, since I wasn't anywhere near her, so my quills would be my next-best option.

'It seems we're doing you a favor,' The Salazzle said with a grin, pressing both of her hands on my egg. My finger-like feathers clenched, tightening around my quill.

'Let go of my egg,' I hissed, and I felt ghostly energy surrounding me.

She grinned, her fingers starting to glow with a Poison Jab. My eyes widened, and I didn't care about the Salandits surrounding me– I had to get my egg!

I whipped my quill out, the ghostly energy surrounding the arrow-like feather. Without thinking I seized one of my teal vines near my hood, pulling it taut. I nocked the quill onto the vine, pulling back. I released the quill, sending it flying towards the Salazzle, gaining much more speed and power than when I just threw it.

The Spirit Shackle rushed towards the Salazzle, striking her straight in the chest. The force of the attack sent her stumbling back, letting out a cry of pain. The Salandits let out startled cries as their leader was attacked. I rushed forward, and seized my egg in one wing, quickly mounting the log to get the high ground.

'Get him you idiots!' The Salazzle cried, shakily pushing herself to her feet. She released a Flamethrower at the quill, burning it up. She quickly scaled the log, rushing towards me, another Flamethrower forming in her mouth.

I quickly surrounded my egg with my wings, and the Flamethrower, the Flame Burst, and several Embers were released at me. A wave of pain washed over me, and I let out a screech as the fire burned against me, but I had to made sure my egg was out of the way of the flames.

'Get... away...' I hissed as the fire died down. The Salazzle smirked, creeping closer, another Flamethrower forming in her mouth. The Salandits quickly surrounded the log, all of them closing in on me. I clicked my beak together, knowing I couldn't fly away with my egg still in my wings.

'Shouldn't have put up a fight,' She purred, creeping closer, and my heart hammered.

There was nowhere for me to run, and no way for me to fly.

'W-wait!' I cried, and to my surprise she paused. 'If I give you the egg, w-will you let me go? Unharmed?'

The Flamethrower in her mouth died down, and she stared at me.

'Yay!' The Salandits cried happily. 'Free dinner!'

'Shut up!' The Salazzle snapped. 'He's lying, what reason would he have to hand it over after fighting so hard?'

'N-no,' I whispered, and I gently set my egg down at my feet. 'S-see? All yours...' If I had lips, I probably would have been grinning– thank the Tapus I had a beak. The Salazzle was watching me closely, but still I was able to set my egg down without causing too much suspicion. I backed away a single step, holding my wings up as if I was surrendering. 'No reason for me to get hurt if I'm going to lose.'

Well, I was already hurt. My feathers were charred and my skin hurt every time I moved. The Salazzle was watching me with surprise, blinking uncertainly. Gulping, I knew it was now or never.

'Step away from the egg and I'll let you walk–' She began in a low tone, and a small orb of light formed between my finger-like feathers. She tensed, but before she could react the Confuse Ray was released at her.

'Gah!' She cried as the orb hit her, the Confuse Ray blurring her vision. I spread open my wings, seizing my egg in my talons, taking to the sky. 'After him!'

Several Embers were fired up towards me, but my wings carried me out of their reach. I ignored their frustrated cries, focusing on trying to stay in the air. Flying was enough of a struggle for me as a Decidueye, though I had gotten use to it over the past week. But now with the burns covering me it was worse than ever, each flap sending waves of pain washing over me.

But I just kept on flying.

* * *

I couldn't do this.

It just wouldn't be fair to my child.

I lived a life where I couldn't even protect my egg, where I could barely find enough food for myself. How would I be able to protect a curious chick? Feed a growing hatchling? How would I support myself so I would be able to support my child?

The Salazzle's words had stuck with me ever since her attack a week ago, the sight of her touching my egg burned in my mind. I had barely gotten out of there... my egg had barely survived...

And it would only take time until something else like this happened again.

I silently walked through the forest, the trees here grew much closer than they did in my old home, leaving little room for me to fly between their branches. So instead I held my egg close as I walked through the dark night.

The reason why what the Salazzle had said stuck in my mind was the fact that it was true– I was not in the position to raise a child. This fact hurt, ached much worse than my healing burns. I shifted my egg– it was all I had left!

But I would be confining it to a much worse fate if it hatched with me as its only caretaker.

But what else could I do? Leaving it out here would only leave it in the claws of predators. And it wasn't like I could just take up another mate– I couldn't think of a Pokemon that'd be willing to raise a stranger's child.

Besides... after what happened with Bloom... I wasn't ready to take on another mate.

I gritted my beak, cradling my egg in close. This wasn't fair! This wasn't fair to me or my egg! Why couldn't have Bloom stayed– and if not for me, then for our child! Why couldn't she have tried?! I could have provided for us all!

But yet when I was alone I couldn't do the same...

I froze up as I heard the sound of breathing, and I quickly leapt into the shadows of the forest, one wing raised as I prepared a Razor Leaf.

But the breathing continued– quiet and steady– not coming closer. I hid in the shadows for a moment longer, before slowly relaxing. Whatever I heard must be asleep, it was of no threat to me. I cautiously stepped back into the forest, trying to identify where the breathing was coming from.

I tilted my head as I listened on, and I looked up. I blinked in surprise, slightly startled to see a web of branches and nests spread out above me– near a ledge. I could hear the quiet breathings coming from above, whatever was making them was roosting in the nests.

I hesitated, knowing it would just be best for me to move on, but curiosity got the better of me. Seeing the multiple nests only reminded me of the nest I had once had, and I simply wanted a better look. I made sure my egg was nestled securely in my wings, then I hopped up onto a low-hanging branch. It swayed under my weight, and I swiftly leapt up onto the next one. My talons dug into each thick branch, holding my egg even tighter so it wasn't swung around.

At last I was level with the nests, and I pressed up against the trunk of the tree, hiding in the shadows so the moonlight wouldn't bounce off of my feathers. I blinked in surprise– I had expected to see many Pokemon with all the nests I was seeing– but I only saw one pair of Pokemon upon looking into the nests.

The Toucannon and Trumbeak were pressed up together in the largest nest– clearly a mated pair. A rush of jealousy ran through me, though I brushed it off. All of the nests were empty except for the one they were in, six eggs lined around the Toucannon's large beak, which glowed faintly with heat. I tilted my head, fascinated by the natural incubator in his beak, able to keep his eggs warm with ease.

Despite knowing I was wasting the night away, I found myself watching the sleeping pair for a time, perhaps hoping I could learn something from them. Their children would be well off– a tree and a forest they would be able to call home. Parents that could tend to all of their needs, food clearly wouldn't be scarce, they would be happy...

I froze as I realized the opportunity set before me.

A nest full of eggs– parents awaiting their young to hatch. It would be so simple to slip my egg up next to the others... It would give everything I wanted for my child– parents, siblings, food, and most importantly– safety.

Even if my child wasn't the same species, would such happy looking parents refuse a chick that hatched in their own nest? The Toucannon was clearly powerful, but yet so gentle with his eggs, even as he slept. And with the way his mate was pressed up against him I could only imagine how close they were– how close they'd be to their children.

My baby could be safe, I just had to...

I pressed my egg close to me, eyes wide– my baby could be safe, but I'd have to leave them.

I'd have to give up the last thing I had.

I looked down at the small tan egg in my wings, its shell warm against my feathers. It was my child, the very thing I have been dedicating my whole self to protecting. This was the very thing that had been keeping me going, giving me a purpose in midst my pain. It was a child I had yet to meet– but it was my child. I loved it, even if I'd seen nothing more than this shell– because I knew that there was life below it.

'I...' My voice shook as I attempted to speak, and the nesting parents didn't even shift. I brought my egg in close– how could I give up my own child?! I pressed my eyes shut, a wetness stinging them. I pulled back my hood, staring down at the egg again.

If I kept the egg it would have nothing.

No home, no mother, and little to no food. Safety would be scarce, and my ability to provide was nothing but questionable.

I pressed my head against my egg. 'I love you...'

I love you. So I'm going to let you go.

I'm going to let you live a life worth living.

The tears that had stung my eyes were starting to spill over, but I made no noise as I hopped over to the edge of the nest. The Toucannon shifted, but didn't wake. The Trumbeak nestled herself closer to her mate, and once again I drowned out a jealous pulse in my heart. I peered down at the little Pikipek eggs, the same size as my own.

I held my egg close to my chest one last time, before slipping it next to the other eggs, pressed gently against the Toucannon's beak. I pulled back, staring at the small shape I had been dedicated to for so long.

They'd be safe now. My child would be safe.

I wanted to stay– linger to make sure they'd accept the egg– but I knew I couldn't bare it. I watched as the Toucannon brushed a wing against my egg in his sleep, and I knew that had to be enough.

I turned, throwing myself out of the nest. My wings flared open, talons curling in search for an egg I no longer had. I bolted silently through the forest, rising up towards an opening in the trees. Tears blurred my vision as I raced above the forest. The only thing in my sight was a blurred glowing orb I knew to be the moon.

I had to force myself to keep on flying.

* * *

I flew until I reached the ocean.

It wasn't the beautiful white-sand beaches the humans often converged on– rather rough and rocky place. A wide ring of rocky hills seemed to be a natural wall to the rest of the island, the beach empty as the sun started to rise.

I landed on the beach, staring out at the water with empty eyes. Rocks dug into my feet, dark waters rushing up the shore. I reached back, tugging the hood over my head, heart feeling numb. I didn't care about the exhaustion in my limbs nor the pounding in my chest. I simply walked down the beach, turning my head away from the rising sun.

My whole body was numb, and nothing seemed to grab my interest. Instinct kicked in when my stomach rumbled, and I found myself picking up bits of seaweed on the beach to silence my stomach's call for food. It was bitter and salty, but I choked down the foreign food without much thought. The day passed by in a blur, the beach empty save for the occasional water type swimming by.

I didn't even blink at the sight. I said nothing– simply continuing my march down the beach until I reached the rocky hills that surrounded the edge of the beach. Then I turned around and headed back to the other side. I didn't know my purpose in this pacing, doing nothing save for scooping up seaweed that washed by on the beach. My legs grew stiff, my throat dry from the lack of water.

It wasn't until I felt I couldn't go another step that I dragged myself into a cave in one of the hillsides– the whole place smelling of salt. I collapsed in the center of the cave, not even pausing to think if another Pokemon inhabited it, or perhaps if it would become dangerous when the tide came in. I simply laid on the cold stone floor, staring up at the dark blue stone that made up the cave, being reminded of the night sky.

I thought of the moon.

I thought of her eyes.

I thought of everything I had lost.

Exhausted, I closed my eyes, waiting for night to reclaim the outside world. If I truly slept, I didn't know, everything was just dim, my mind humming. I didn't exit the cave until the stars had filled the sky, but even then I simply picked up where I had left off– pacing.

And thus my new life began.

Rising as soon as the sun set– and I began to pace my new beach. No one came ashore except for the occasional Wingull– whom I scared off with a Spirit Shackle. It wasn't like my forest home, where true threats awaited me, and so I did nothing but walk the length of my beach. Seaweed was plentiful, and every time my stomach made a complaint I swallowed a lump of the disgusting meal to silence it. The rest I'd drag onto the rocks to dry.

My feet bled the first few days of my pacing, the gritty sand and sharp rocks cutting open my feet. I never let this stop me though, just continuing with my walking through the pain, since the pain in my heart hurt far more. As the days began to blur together my feet became rougher from the constant pacing, calluses forming on my feet, talons becoming dull from my constant walking.

In the back of my cave there was a small spring of fresh water, but the only times I drank were when the sun came up. But as long as the stars were overhead I found myself pacing the length of the beach. My thoughts were dim, barely aware of what I was even doing as my new routine settled in. Perhaps it was my mind's way of trying to shield me from the pain I was suffering, but everyday I felt less alive.

Pace. Eat. Pace. Drink. Pace. Sleep. Pace. Repeat.

I never left the beach. I never returned to the forest despite my heart aching to know what had become of my egg.

Pace. Repeat.

Pace.

* * *

It was the scream that awoke me.

A long cry– screaming out for help. The tormentous noise awoke me, pulling me from empty nightmares that haunted my mind. A small glow filled my cave, showing me that the sun was still up outside. The floor under me was damp, the familiar scent of salt clinging to the air as it always did. I blinked as I was pulled from my sleep, not sure of what to make of the calls.

But I heard the screams again.

 _Return the favor._

I flinched as I heard Artemis' voice in my mind, the sounds of her calls just as crisp as if she were next to me. I peered about, half expecting the Torracat to be watching me with her moonlit gaze.

I was alone.

But her voice was still speaking in my mind, urging me to make good on the promise I had made so long ago. It took me a moment to recall what it had been, and the screams made it hard to focus. She... she had saved me, and wished for me to do the same.

But I had already saved someone.

My eyes drooped, heavy and exhausted from my nightly pacing. I needed sleep, I needed to slip away into the darkness where the pain wasn't as strong...

Another scream for help– and I ignored it.

Artemis' voice came to my mind again– _Return the favor._

I slid my eyes open, wondering why I should care. Artemis had left me without a word, just like Bloom. They both had clearly not wanted to be apart of my life, so why should I make good on an old promise? One that I had already fulfilled anyways? Yet I couldn't bring myself to close my eyes, the cries still echoing through the cave.

Just because I was miserable didn't mean others had to be either.

I dragged myself to my feet, limping towards the exit of the cave. My eyes narrowed in the harsh sunlight, feathers starting to shine. The most I could do was tug my hood over my head, and then spread open my wings. It had been so long since I had flown...

But still, I threw myself into the air, muscles aching in complaint to the flight. The wind coming in from the sea was strong, making me take a moment to find my balance. A hum remained strong in my mind, no panic rushing through me despite the cries echoing through the seaside. The only thing that was driving me forward was Artemis' voice in my mind, which was becoming dimmer by the moment. I flew on, the calls of battle becoming louder as I flew beyond the rocky hills that marked the edges of my beach. I noticed that beyond them the shore was even rockier, almost cliff-like in some places. My eyes narrowed in the sunlight, searching for the source of the cries.

I was surprised to discover that the voices were coming from three Pokemon– with how loud they were I was expecting many more. They were swimming in the rocky shallows, right up near the cliffside. Several of the Pokemon were very sleek and speedy, even in the limited water. One was a Dewgong, who was rushing towards a Tentacruel with an Aqua Jet.

The Tentacruel had seemed to have dragged itself into the shallows, its many tentacles clinging to the craggy rocks jutting up from the sea as it pulled itself towards the cliff. One of the tentacles glowed purple as it swung it towards the Dewgong. The Poison Jab hit the water type, sending it flying back. The Tentacruel dragged itself closer to the cliffs, resulting in a cry of panic from the final Pokemon.

It was a Brionne, and judging from the way she nervously swam about it seemed she wasn't one for battle. She formed a Water Pulse in front of her, releasing the sphere of water. The Tentacruel disrupted the attack with a Scald, before blasting the Bionne back with the same attack. The burst of boiling water swept her away from the cliffside, and the Tentacruel dragged itself even closer to the towering rock face.

I blinked, not quite sure of what to make of the sight. It was quite clear that whatever the Tentacruel wanted was near the cliff– but the Dewgong seemed adamant in protecting it. There was a purple hue to his skin, showing he was poisoned as he raced back into battle, an Aurora Beam forming in front of his mouth. The Tentacruel let out a frustrated noise as ice formed along him from the attack, however he raised a tentacle, plunging it into a cave on the cliffside.

The Brionne let out a pained cry, as if this action were somehow hurting her. Another Water Pulse was launched in desperation, but the Tentacruel withdrew with limb with no problem. Something smooth and round was clutched in his appendage, and it slowly brought it towards its mouth. I felt my blood turning to ice as I saw just what it was.

An egg.

Images of the Salazzle near my egg rose in my mind, and a rush of anger ran through me. I didn't care as the Dewgong attacked the Tentacruel with a Headbutt, or how the Brionne was racing into the fight– only the Tentacruel was in my sights. I dove down, landing on the top of the cliff as the Tentacruel entangled his attackers in his tentacles– one of them reaching towards the cave once more.

I plucked a quill from my wing, ghostly energy surrounding it as I nocked it in my vine. I pulled the Spirit Shackle taut, taking aim at the limb about to enter the cave with the eggs. I released the quill, the arrow flying through the air with deadly accuracy. It pierced the tentacle, pinning it against the rock, and the Tentacruel let out a roar of pain. It became surrounded in my ghostly energy– only visible to my eyes however. I leapt up into the air, not even needing to look down to know where he was. As long as my energy from the Spirit Shackle was around him I'd be able to find him– there would be no escape.

I dove down, wings starting to glow green as I rushed at him. The Tentacruel let out a hiss as the Leaf Blade slashed against him, causing him to scurry back a ways. The Dewgong flashed me a thankful look, my attack having made the Tentacruel loosen his grip. The Dewgong slipped free from the tangle, diving back into the water. The Dewgong swam around to the Tentacruel's other side, firing Aurora Beams at the tentacles holding the Brionne in an attempt to free her from the crushing grip.

'Brooke!' He cried.

'Glacier!' Her call was strangled, a tentacle tightening around her throat.

A Scald was sent up towards me, which I swooped around, eyes narrowed as I tried to battle in the bright light. A tentacle was sent flying up at me, glowing purple with a Poison Jab. It hit one of my wings, throwing my flight off balance. I fell towards the water, while another limb swung around and sent the Dewgong flying into one of the rocks. Blood began to pool across his back, but still he swam towards his struggling mate.

A grunt escaped me as I hit the water, my feathers becoming soaked. The water was becoming choppy from the battle, and I knew that I wouldn't be getting back into the air. I peered up at the Tentacruel– who looked much larger than from when I was flying.

He was also reaching into the sea cave once more.

'No!' I snarled, attempting to stumble forward and stop him. But the water around my feet and heavy feathers made my movements slow. A burst of pain ran through me as I saw him withdraw another egg.

No... no... _no!_

I brought my wings in close together, a small flicker of light forming between them. I released the Confuse Ray at him– there was no way I could take him on with raw power. I saw the Tentacruel's eyes narrow as the light hit him, his vision becoming blurry. One egg remained clutched in one of his front limbs, the Bionne entangled in one on his side. Her skin was turning paler as his grip tightened, her mouth open as she tried to take in a breath.

My wing started to glow with a Leaf Blade, and I slashed at the nearest appendage– knowing that I needed to do something. But for each gray limb I struck, several more tentacles took its place, blindly trying to find me. I stumbled back, water sloshing around me as I did so. I didn't know how long the effects of the Confuse Ray would last– but I knew that this thing would be able to bind us all the moment it faded.

"Brooke!" The poisoned Dewgong cried again, attempting to leap out of the water to reach his mate– who was dangling out of reach. The water was simply too shallow to give him any momentum though, and an Aurora Beam was fired up at the tentacle holding her. Ice formed along the limb, but its grip only tightened. Shiveres raced through me as the Brionne went still in its grasp. " _Brooke!"_

I had to duck at an incoming Poison Jab, knowing I had to save the egg from its grasp. I couldn't let it get hurt, I couldn't let an innocent child get hurt...

I plucked out a quill, nocking it onto my vine as I prepared a Spirit Shackle. I was sent stumbling back from the choppy water, but still I took aim. My beak gritted together as I waited for a moment I could fire, and then I released the arrow.

It struck the Tentacruel in the eye, resulting in a loud cry filling the shallows. The Tentacruel threw its many limbs up into the air, scurrying back in pain. My gut twisted as the egg was sent flying, and I could make out the Dewgong racing towards his mate as she was thrown. I stumbled forward, wet wings spreading open. I knew I couldn't fly, but I couldn't let the egg hit the water–

The blue egg came crashing down, slamming against my wings. I let out a groan, knowing that I would be bruised from the force it had come rushing down with. But the blue egg was now clutched in my wings, and I pressed it close to my chest, my finger-like feathers stroking it as the waters sloshed around me. My eyes were pressed shut as I attempted to remain balanced, my wet feathers making every movement painfully slow.

My eyes flickered open, scanning the scene before me. The Tentacruel was thrashing, pawing at his eye in an attempt to get my arrow out. My eyes shifted from him to the two other Pokemon, and my heart twisted.

The Dewgong was shaking his mate, bumping against her with his head in an attempt to get a response from her. His skin was purple from the poison, movements slow with weakness. My ears were humming, the desperate cries coming from him dim. But the Brionne didn't move, drifting limply in the water. The Dewgong stared at his mate, before whipping around to glare at the Tentacruel.

He rushed at the one that had taken the life of his mate with a Headbutt, and the Tentacruel glanced at the Dewgong the same moment it pulled the Spirit Shackle from out of him. He raised a tentacle, which gleamed with a Poison Jab, and sent it flying right at the Dewgong. I couldn't turn away as it pierced the Dewgong in the side, a coppery scent filling the air.

The Dewgong was launched away from the poison type, landing roughly in the water. Blood pooled from his side, skin tinge with poison, but yet he raised his head. The Tentacruel regarded him for a moment, before once more reaching for the cave with the eggs. The Dewgong gathered his last bit of strength, surrounding himself with an Aqua Jet, and rushed to intercept the gray limb reaching for his eggs. I watched weakly as he rammed into the tentacle, knocking it away. The Dewgong floated in front of the cave entrance, letting out a battle cry at the Tentacruel– he wasn't going to let it near his eggs.

I clutched the egg closer to my chest, knowing that the Tentacruel could still battle– even if one eye was pressed shut. I didn't know if I should attempt to get the egg in my wings to safety, or if I should try to help defend the entrance of the cave where more eggs could surely be.

The Tentacruel never gave me a chance to decide however– a mass of black energy forming in front of it. It was an attack with power like nothing I had ever seen before, clearly drawing on every ounce of energy the Tentacruel had. A mass of dark energy gathered in front of the poison type, and the Dewgong adamantly refused to budge from the cave as the Hyper Beam formed.

The Hyper Beam was launched, the blast of raw energy rushing towards the Dewgong and the cave. My eyes slid shut as it struck him– sending the Dewgong flying back into the cave. I heard the sound of rock crumbling, the attack having blasted away some of the cliff face, and I dared to peer out at the rubble.

The rock was scorched black from where the Hyper Beam had hit, the entrance of the cave wider from where the Hyper Beam had blasted away the rocks. My heart thumped, looking for some sign that the Dewgong had survived the attack.

Water came from the cave– but nothing more.

I held the egg close to my chest, my gaze shifting to the Tentacruel. He was trembling in exhaustion, seemingly unable to move from the amount of power he had used to form the attack. My beak clicked together nervously, knowing that if I were to attack it would have to be now. I glanced around, and stuck the egg in a small concave of a rock that was peering out of the water. It wasn't the most secure of places– a wave could probably wash it away– but it would be better than open battle.

I willed the energy of a Leaf Blade to surround my two wings, and I charged towards the Tentacruel.

Its remaining eye shifted towards me, but it was still too exhausted to move. I brought my Leaf Blades swinging down on it, slashing at its blue hide and gray tentacles. I didn't care if I was using battle force or brute force– this creature had brought death to a family. The Tentacruel's apprentages gripped the rocky floor of the shallows and the surrounding rocks, attempting to pull itself away from my blows as it began to recover its strength.

I paused, huffing as my Leaf Blade faded. The Tentacruel was still attempting to retreat, dragging itself back towards the deep ocean. I was breathing heavily, and I screeched at the Tentacruel– it was not to come back here.

Blood pooled around the slashes I had formed, but none of its injuries would be fatal. It dragged itself out of the shallows, diving into the ocean. I didn't move until its dark blue shape faded away into the waves.

I then turned, stumbling towards the cave entrance. My body was heavy, my exhaustion and water-soaked body making each step a struggle. However I pulled myself into the cave, at last out of the blinding sunlight, and I pulled my hood back. The water came up past my legs, and I waded through the short tunnel.

'Dewgong?' I called weakly, hoping for some response.

I paused as I lifted my gaze to the end of the cave, where a stone shelf sat. It seemed that a rocky nest had once been there– but nothing remained except for shattered egg shells. My stomach twisted, realizing that any eggs that had been in here hadn't survived the Hyper Beam. I blinked weakly, shivering as I made out the form of the Dewgong.

He was laying still, water lapping up against his body. One charred fin was spread out, resting right where the nest had been.

I hurried out of the cave, knowing I couldn't remain there for another moment.

The sun was blinding, but for once I didn't seem to care. My wings hung at my side, heart still thumping from everything that had taken place. The only thing that was keeping me moving was the final egg– which I could see was still resting on the same rock I had left it on. I stumbled up to it, scooping it into my wings, holding it close to me.

'I won't leave you here,' I told it quietly.

...I had found a proper home for an egg before– I could do it again.

The scent of salt and blood lingered in the air– and I knew that I needed to leave this place of death. I wouldn't be flying, so I could only hope that the water remained shallow all the way around these cliffs until I could reach another beach. I adjusted the egg once, and began struggling forward.

 _Well Artemis._ I said bitterly in my mind. _I tried to save them– and I failed._

I pictured her warm smile, her moonlit gaze brightening. _And what would you call that egg in your wings, Apollo? She looks safe to me– how is that failure?_

 _Its family is dead._

 _She would be dead too, Apollo, without you._ Artemis replied firmly.

I shook my head– I shouldn't be speaking to fake voices in my mind.

* * *

I made a nest of kelp.

It was nothing special– but the bird in me couldn't be content with laying the egg on the rocks– even if that's where it had been before the attack. The 'nest' was just a bundle of seaweed resting on a small lip of my cave on my beach, and I laid the egg to rest on top of the mass of green. After making sure it was secured I fell asleep at once, simply having no energy to keep going.

But my pacing was nowhere in my mind as I awoke, a new responsibility now in my talons. Having an egg to look after was nothing new, and I was positive that it would be safe in my cave. Nothing ever came onto my beach, and any oceanic Pokemon would have to come ashore to reach my cave. I could confidently leave it here while I searched.

Searched for a family that could take care of it.

I may have saved it from the attack– but it wouldn't be safe if it hatched under my care. I knew nothing about how to care for young, but I did know a thing or two about seeking out Pokemon that could. If I had done it for my egg, then I could do it for this blue one as well. I made sure it was secure one last time, before heading out of my cave to take to the air.

My searches stretched out for several days, with searching the nearby beaches first since I knew that this hatchling would be a water type. Unfortunately my flights never yielded anything close to where I'd be willing to let an egg hatch. Either Pokemon simply weren't in the state of preparing to raise young, or there were ones that I knew would have other ideas of what to do with an egg. Eventually my search drifted inland, simply trying to find _someone_ that could care for the blue egg.

And it was during these many searches that I encountered a human city– one of the first ones I had seen since I was a Rowlet.

The sight I saw below me was one much like my first flight– the city lit up below the night sky. There was no awe in my gaze like there was then, since flying was now nothing new to me. But still, the city stirred something in the back of my mind, Zella struggling in my grasp as I demanded to know where Artemis had gone...

' _Sh-she said s-something about hu-human cities–!'_

I shook my head– why did she keep coming back to my mind? She had left, Artemis clearly hadn't wanted anything to do with me. I had a home to find for an egg, and I couldn't waste time pursuing ghosts of my past. This human city would yield nothing for me, I wouldn't find a home for an egg there– I would not hand it over to humans.

No matter what I told myself though, Artemis always returned to my mind.

I gritted my beak– ready to get away from the city and the memories it was bringing back. But yet a smell drifted past my cere as I flew past the city– the scent of fresh berries. My beak cracked open, the scent something I hadn't smelled in a long time. After weeks of living on seaweed, the idea of berries sounded like heaven. I shook my head once more, I didn't have time to pursue berries either! Cities meant humans– and humans meant cages.

But perhaps something sweet would give me a boost in search for a home for the egg...

My body triumphed over my mind– the desire for the berries overcoming the part of me that said to stay away from the city. Or perhaps berries was the mere excuse I gave myself, Zella's words still in my mind...

But why would Artemis go near humans?

 _She was in the city when she saved you._ A part me reasoned.

 _That is true, Apollo._ Artemis' voice said. _If I left without telling you, then perhaps there was other things I never told you either._

I scowled. _Oh, and what would they be?_

I imagined Artemis shrugging. _I wouldn't know– I'm just apart of your mind after all, Apollo._

I sighed, and swooped down to land at the edge of the city. I was thankful that it was night– I would be a beacon if it were day time. Still, the edges of the streetlights still made my feathers gleam as I landed. I shivered at this, peering out at the dim streets– but the only human I saw was far off in the distance. I studied the strange overly-organized layout the humans had for their city– even I wasn't that organized as a Dartrix! There were dark gaps between many of their buildings, which would be the perfect place to hide.

I took in a deep breath, not quite believing that I was risking my freedom for some berries, and darted towards the first alleyway.

I glanced down at my feathers as I tucked myself away into the shadows– no gleaming from my shininess, and my black feathers were hiding me quite well. My confidence boosted somewhat, and I went out onto the streets and ran for the next alley. I paused to listen, but heard no cries of humans racing to battle and capture me.

Nighttime was sure amazing.

Most of the time the alleys were a mere pocket to hide in, but other times they went all the way to another street on the other side of the buildings. I would always sniff the air at these, trying to decide which way would be the best to find the berries. I wished that I had the nose of a Rockruff, but I would have to make do with what I had. So on I continued, darting in and out of the allies, searching for the berries.

It was in one of the closed off alleyways that I heard the voices behind me.

"Heh," I stiffened at the sound of human words. "Someone as slinky as you surely must have something of value on them– so why don't you hand it over?"

I wheeled around, and found three humans standing at the entrance of the alleyway, all dressed in black. I shivered as I saw red spheres in their hands– Pokeballs. They were watching me, and I wasn't sure what they wanted.

"Silence ain't going to save you from Team Skull," The one in the middle said. "Hand over everything you got, and you can walk away."

Everything I had...? I didn't carry anything. If I could frown, I would have, and I leaned forward in confusion.

"Looks like he's mute," A female human taunted. "Oh he's just a coward, hiding under a hood."

...Did they think I was a human?

I almost burst out laughing– realizing that with the human's poor eyesight in the darkness they must have thought that my leafy hood belonged to a human wearing a cloth over their head. I shifted, and let out a low growl at them. I watched as the humans stiffened up at the soft screech that escaped my beak, letting them know I wasn't one of their hideous kind.

"W-wait..." The third one stuttered. "I... um, I think that's a Pokemon, dude..."

"A Pokemon?" The first one said, blinking. His eyes narrowed, taking in my form, and I spread open my wings. This made the humans jump, stumbling back in surprise. I tossed my head, letting out another screech. If they wanted humans then I wasn't their target– so they could leave. The walls around me were too narrow to allow me to take off, and so I needed them to back away from the entrance if I were to get away.

"Looks like a strong one," The female human remarked. "It might be worth something– anyone have any spare Pokeballs?"

"Heh," The first male– and the taller one– smirked. "Of course I do. We might have to have a little bout with it first, I don't think it's going to come quietly."

My talons dug against the cement– no I wouldn't. My whole form tensed, and I raised a wing as I formed a Leaf Blade, realizing that I would probably need to battle my way out of this. The humans laughed, each throwing a red sphere up into the air.

A Machoke, a Muk, and a Gumshoos appeared around me– all three Pokemon letting out a low hiss as they were summoned from their Pokeballs. It had been so long since I had battled against any humans, not since some had attempted to capture me as a Dartrix, but this was the first time I found myself out numbered thanks to humans. As horrible as they were, usually they would at least fight fair.

Apparently not always.

Not allowing a moment for them to gain the advantage, I sprang at the Gumshoos, swinging my glowing wing at the Pokemon. The Leaf Blade hit hard, sending the normal type flying back. Satisfied that these human trained Pokemon weren't anything special I whipped out one of my quills, nocking it as I took aim at the Muk. I let the Spirit Shackle fly as it embedded itself in the poison type's slimy body, its body becoming lit in a ghostly energy that only I could see.

"Fire Punch!" One of the grunts snarled, and the Machoke raced forward, a fist becoming coated in flames. The fist struck me in the chest, burning my feathers upon impact. I gritted my beak together, knowing I couldn't just fly away easily. My wings couldn't carry me as easily as they use to, and I'd need space and focus to take off, something I didn't have at the moment.

I could sense the Muk behind me thanks to the energy from my Spirit Shackle– allowing me to leap to my feet before it could sink a Crunch into me. My heart was hammering, dimly being reminded of the Salandits attacking me all at once. The moment your focus was on one Pokemon another struck, sheer power simply not being enough in these fights.

The Gumshoos sank a Thunder Fang into my wing, releasing a pulse of electricity into me. I spun around in an attempt to swing him off, a Confuse Ray forming between my finger-like feathers, the burst of light striking the Gumshoos. His vision blurred, and a swift kick with my long legs knocked him away. A Leaf Blade flared to life as a Venoshock soaked my back, and I slashed at the Machoke.

A faint glow surrounded the Gumshoos' nostrils, an Odor Sleuth helping him quickly catch my scent, even with the Confuse Ray destroying his vision. He threw himself into a Take Down, charging right at me as the Muk came at me with a Crunch. I spun about and lashed out at the Muk with a Leaf Blade, a screech of surprise running through me as the Take Down slammed into my side. Gumshoos began to glow with a dark aura of a Pursuit, the dark energy painfully rushing into me.

The Machoke rushed forward with me pinned. A Venoshock was released from the Muk, the burst of poison searing as it struck. I lashed out, trying to knock the Pokemon from off of me. The Machoke's arm flared up with orange light, attempting to slam a Dynamic Punch into me, but my ghostly energy flared up, the attack harmlessly passing through me.

I dug my talons into the Gumshoos' shoulder, a Leaf Blade flaring around my wings once more. I threw him off of me, pinning him to the ground as I slashed down with my Leaf Blade. The normal type let out a cry of pain, the final blow knocking him out. I let out a puff of air through my beak, swiftly turning to face my last two opponents.

I had a feeling that the Muk could see just as well in the dark as me, his eyes easily locking onto me despite my dark feathers helping me blend into the alleyway. His grimy hand opened up, a Dark Pulse forming in his palm. My gaze swept to the Machoke, whose fist had burst into flames. I could feel myself shaking, the attacks I had already taken slowly wearing me down. I flared open my wings as the Dark Pulse was released, springing up into the air and leaping away from the attack. I didn't have enough momentum to fly away, a mere glide guiding me away from the pulse of energy.

I swiftly tugged a quill free from my wings, nocking it as I took aim at the charging Machoke. I let the Spirit Shackle fly, but a flaming fist knocked the arrow from its flight. I opened my wings to attempt to dodge once more, but the fighting type was swifter, and this time the Fire Punch hit me in the head. I stumbled, vision blurring from the force of the blow– which nearly knocked me to the ground.

I could sense the Muk lunging forward, a Crunch sinking into my wing. He bit down harder, refusing to release me as I thrashed in his grasp. The dark type energy seemed to leech my strength from me, making my limbs tremble. The Machoke strolled forward once more, another Fire Punch bursting around his fist. I struggled, kicking at the Muk, but my talons did nothing to its slimy form.

The Machoke paused as a low snarl filled the alleyway, a pair of glowing eyes peering out from the darkness.

A towering red figure crept out of the shadows, claws curling with each step. Her lips were pulled back, revealing a row of sharp teeth as a growl poured from her throat. A tail lashed unhappily, a Shadow Claw curling around her paws as she tensed– before springing at the Muk.

Her claws slashed across his face, and I could feel the poison type's fangs loosen from around me. I slumped to the ground, my wing aching from where I had been bitten. I weakly looked up, watching as a powerful Flamethrower filled the alleyway, briefly lighting up the darkness as the Muk was engulfed in the flames.

The Incineroar glanced back at me, a pair of moonlit eyes meeting mine, and I went still.

The Machoke let out a bellow, fist glowing with a Dynamic Punch as he charged at the fire type. She turned to meet him, a Darkest Lariat pulsing around her paws as she sprang back into battle, and I could feel my heart racing as she slammed into the fighting type. He faintly glowed, an orange aura flaring up around him.

It couldn't be her.

The Revenge attack crackled around the Machoke as he rushed forward, the force of the attack doubling as he took her blow. He rushed forward, crashing into the Incineroar, the energy of the Revenge being released. The orange glow filled the alleyway– sending the Incineroar flying back.

The Muk and the Machoke turned to face the new threat as she stood, panting heavily.


End file.
